coke(lat)
by cinnamond
Summary: "... mau diet coke?" / rinlen. #valentinefi2020


**[ coke(lat) ]**

**[ "mau diet coke?" / rinlen. #valentinefi2020 ]**

**[ vocaloid is a property of YAMAHA and Crypton Future Media. no commercial profit gained. ]**

**.**

**.**

Sudah malam. Bulannya kelabu dan samar, awan-awan hari ini memang nakal sekali sampai tega memblokade cahayanya sampai ke daratan planet hijau-biru ini. Suara jangkrikpun nihil, barangkali mereka gusar dengan keberadaan entitas bernama manusia yang kelewat menyebalkan.

Sudah malam. Tanggal di ponselnya masih menunjukkan angka tiga belas. Hari Kamis. Sayang sekali, kalau saja ini hari Jumat, mungkin ia bisa membuktikan apakah ia akan tertimpa kesialan seperti di film-film horor.

Sudah malam. Jarum panjang sudah nyaris bertemu dengan angka sembilan dan yang pendek sudah beberapa mili melewati angka sebelas. Jarum merahnya tidak terlalu penting; mereka bergerak terlalu cepat, persis momen-momen sesaat yang selalu luput dari atensi.

Sudah malam.

_"Anak gadis jangan keluar sendirian malam-malam, bahaya!"_

_Maaf, Mama_. Pirang terkekeh. Sekali ini saja, ia mau jadi anak nakal. Sekarang ia bukannya sedang lelap nyenyak-nyenyak di kasur apartemennya. Alih-alih, ia menjajah sebuah meja di minimarket terdekat dengan ramen cup dan jus jeruk jadi rekan begadang. Tidak ada tugas, tidak ada presentasi ... ia hanya ingin begadang saja hari ini, memangnya tidak boleh, ya?

_Sudah malam._

"Selamat datang," sapa kasir minimarket pada seseorang yang baru saja masuk. Meski bisa saja itu orang jahat (karena ... demi Tuhan, siapa yang mau ke minimarket saat nyaris tengah malam begini? ... Oh, tentu saja dirinya sendiri adalah pengecualian), ia tidak berniat peduli.

Keping safir kembar masih fokus menjelajahi layar gawai. _Oh, artis itu kena narkoba? Artis ini rujuk dengan mantan suaminya? ... Kenapa isi media sosialku jadi penuh sampah begini?_

"Yo!"

Mejanya digebrak serampangan tanpa pelakunya mau mempertimbangkan kekuatan lengannya. Untung saja refleks gadis tidak terlalu bagus (eh, itu untung atau tidak, sebenarnya?), jadi ia hanya diam di tempat sambil memaki pelaku penggebrakan dengan sepenuh hati. Ia jelas tahu siapa, karena yang punya wangi seperti ini memang cuma satu.

"Yo, **Len**. Tumben kau ke sini." Rin, gadis yang katanya akan jadi anak nakal tadi, mendongak dengan senyum separuh kesal. Omong-omong, abaikan saja fakta bahwa Rin sendiri juga tumben-tumbennya ke minimarket ini jam segini.

Pemuda pirang nyengir di tempat, menarik bangku di seberang si gadis. "Insomniaku kambuh?"

Rin mengernyit. "Kenapa kau ragu-ragu begitu?"

"Entahlah ... kenapa, ya?"

_Menyebalkan_, desah gadis pirang. Kagamine Len adalah tetangga apartemennya. Kata orang, mereka mirip. Tapi Rin sendiri sama sekali tidak merasa ada satu incipun bagian muka mereka yang terlihat serupa. Bukan hanya itu, mereka juga punya jadwal yang mirip, jadi takdir sering berkonspirasi dengan apapun dan siapapun untuk mempertemukan mereka dalam sekian banyak kesempatan. Seperti dalam _lift_ saat selesai kelas, atau seperti sekarang ini. Meskipun menyebalkan pangkat seratus, pemuda ini kadang-kadang bisa diandalkan ... meskipun memang jarang sekali, sih.

Rin melempar kaleng jusnya ke keranjang sampah beberapa meter di belakang Len. Masuk. Wah? Padahal ia sudah siap-siap malu tadi. "Kalau kau hanya ingin merusuhiku, pulang sana."

"Jahatnya," rengek Len. "Padahal tadinya mau kubelikan sesuatu."

Rin mengernyit. Curiga juga dengan motif pemuda yang level kebarbarannya sudah setara dengan _Macaca fascicularis_ ini datang ke sini. Lagipula, tahu dari mana ia Rin ada di sini? "Mana mungkin, kau 'kan pelit."

"Sembarangan," dengusnya. "Aku ini murah hati dan tidak sombong."

Meski dalam hati sepenuh hati menahan diri agar tidak mencibir, Rin menyela dengan wajah tenang. "Daripada itu, kau sebenarnya sedang apa, sih? Mengikutiku?"

"Najis." Len memimikkan gerakan muntah. "Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa ke sini. Kau sadar tidak, sih, kita sering bertemu di tempat-tempat tidak disangka?"

Rin langsung teringat pertemuan mereka sebelum, sebelum, sebelumnya. _Toilet wanita, kursi bioskop bersebelahan, lampu merah_ ... "... Ah. Benar."

"Kan," cengirnya. "Omong-omong, aku serius. Ada yang mau kau makan? Roti? Biskuit? Atau kau mau soda? Oh, jangan ... nanti gemuk. Mau _diet coke_?"

Teng.

Jam minimarket berdentang. Rin melirik sudut layar gawainya. Nol berderetan sebanyak empat buah. Tengah malam. Wah? Rin menaikkan sebelah alis. Sudah tanggal empat belas?

Kelihatannya Len juga sadar. Ia menatap angka satu dan empat di kalender yang baru saja dirobek kasir.

"Biasanya gadis-gadis menginap di rumah temannya untuk menbuat cokelat sambil bergosip tentang cowok-cowok tampan." Len mulai bermonolog. "Aku tidak tahu kau yang abnomal atau bagaimana, tapi sejak aku mengenalmu, kau tidak pernah terlihat ikut-ikut begituan, kan?"

"Merepotkan. Lagipula siapa yang mau kuberi cokelat? Hio? Bisa mati dia esok harinya." Rin mendengus. Sejenak Len berpikir, siapa Hio?

... Lalu teringat, Hio adalah pudel milik Rin yang sangaaat manis padahal merupakan jantan tulen.

Len terkekeh geli, baru ingat kalau hanya dialah makhluk berkromosom XY yang bisa bicara leluasa dengan Rin begini. Cewek itu tertutup sekali pada lawan jenis. "Aku saja, bagaimana?"

Dua, lima ... tujuh detikㅡ "Hah?"

"Bodoh," cibirnya. "Belikan aku cokelat. Kubalas saat _white day_, biar kau tahu apa rasanya punya pacar."

"Cuih. Tidak, terima kasih. Aku tidak semengenaskan itu." Rin mendengus, kembali tenggelam dalam gawainya.

Pemuda pirang bersiul, "Atau ... aku saja yang membelikanmu?"

Rin melepaskan _hah?_ keduanya dalam rentang waktu kurang dari dua menit. "Ini Jepang. Mana ada lelaki yang memberi cokelat saat Valentine."

"Sekali-kali kita menerobos aturan. Seru, tahu." Pemuda pirang terkekeh. "Sebentar."

Ada tiga menit yang dihabiskan Rin untuk menunggu sendirian sebelum akhirnya wangi Len kembali menyeruak ke dalam hidungnya; pemuda itu kembali duduk di seberangnya.

"Ini."

Rin menatapnya aneh, seolah Len baru saja membawa alien berkepala tiga. "Ini _diet coke_."

"Tapi kalengnya warna cokelat."

_Wow_.

Pemikiran yang diluar nalar manusia. Einstein saja menangis mendengarnya. Diam-diam Rin memberikan _standing ovation _dalam hati akan daya pikir Len yang lebih mirip alien dibanding ras maha terhormat bernama _homo sapiens_.

"Pfft, bodoh." Rin terbahak, geli sendiri. "Terima kasih, omong-omong."

Len tersenyum lebar dan cerah. Rin menghabiskan _diet coke_ gratisannya. Mereka tidak peduli kasir minimarket yang terkantuk-kantuk di _shift_ malamnya ataupun bulan yang cahayanya makin diredupi awan-awan lewat. Yang mereka tahu, sekarang adalah tanggal empat belas Februari yang menyenangkan.

.

.

_[ a/n ]_

_[ alay bgt sumpa wgwg. sebenernya bingung juga dapet celens beginian karna basically aku agak gimana nulis romens ... jadi yasudah maap kalo agak nganu dan gajelas h3h3._

_anw, ada yang minat gabung ke grup fanfiction indonesia? banya celens-celens dan obrolan menarique lho hehe. bisa cek akun ffn Fanfiction Indonesia atau pm saja bapacc FI.BijiBapakMu /lmao._

_g'bye and hv a nice day. drop ur thoughts on the review section! ]_

.

.

[ **omake** ]

"Apa ini?"

"... _Diet coke_?"

Len mengerjap di pintu apartemen. "Aku tahu ini _diet coke_, tapi untuk apa?"

"Ini empat belas Maret."

Len makin bingung. "Lalu kenapㅡ" _Ups_. Ia langsung teringat perjanjian mereka sebulan lalu. Ia mendengus. Rin masih ingat ternyata. Ia meraih diet coke berkaleng hitam (ia tidak tahu apakah memang yang berkaleng cokelat tidak diproduksi lagi atau Rin hanya terlalu malas mencari) dan mengacak rambut si gadis. "... Makasih."


End file.
